figversefandomcom-20200216-history
Deugan Selmae Eh-Deredu/P-Dialogue
This is Deugan's P-Dialogue! Levels Level 5 ;Deugan :Hey, Mardek! We're still alive! Isn't that great?! ;Mardek :Well, uh, yes? I suppose? ;Deugan :I know it's a weird thing to say, but it's true, and it's sort of odd that it's true. I mean, I shouldn't doubt our abilities or anything, but if you think about it, we're doing what would kill so many ordinary chaps. Yet we're still alive. :It's very promising! Maybe we are cut out to be Heroes after all! That Guard training really paid off! Now, let's aspire to be Knights, eh, old friend? Together! We can do it! We've come this far! And other cliches to that effect! Level 9 ;Deugan :Hmm... You do want to become a Knight someday, don't you? ;Mardek :Well, of course I do! ;Deugan :Why? ;Mardek :Well, uh... we, uh, always wanted to be Heroes? It'll allow us to be those? ;Deugan :I see... I ask because, uh... well, I'm just wondering if it's something you really WANT. :I've always had this deep passion, this drive, to become a hero to help people, to make my life useful rather than just wasting it entertaining myself selfishly, but you've always been so much more... carefree than I. :I also sense that a lot of the time, you've just done things - like our games as Adventurers when we were little - just because you... well, you follow. I'm driven, and I do it, and you just do it because I am doing. :Don't think I'm criticising you though, mate. I'm just... concerned. I mean, we're in deep now, but are you willing to go all the way? I've had my heart set on this all my life, and I'm eager for it to BECOME my life, but are you sure you wouldn't just feel... held back? Imprisoned? Something like that? ;Mardek :Well, uh... I don't mind! Helping people will be fun, and Knights get shiny armour! I'll be okay. ;Deugan :I hope so, mate, I really do... Even if our reasons aren't exactly identical, I'd at least hope that we're both really passionate about this. We can't afford to let people down when our attention runs out... :Anyway, I might be getting a bit too deep, eh? Let's just carry on as we were! Level 12 ;Deugan :You know, Mardek, there's something, uh... Something that I've been meaning to tell you for basically all my life... Or since as long as I can remember, anyway. :I feel that since we're on this journey together now, you have a right to know. It's, uh, nothing bad or anything; just a bit... well, it's something I try to ignore, anyway. I don't want you thinking it influences me utterly...! Uh! ;Mardek :Well, uh, what is it...? ;Deugan :I'm... jealous of you. ;Mardek :Jealous? Why? ;Deugan :Oh, loads of reasons... Silly, petty reasons, mostly. Uh, it's not really worth mentioning, actually, but I'll try to explain it anyway since I said I would. :Your dad, Enki... He's a great Adventurer. He always used to be this great, legendary figure in my mind, he radiated awe... I always wanted to be an Adventurer, like him. But my dad? A mere shopkeeper. He didn't inspire me at all. You have the blood of legends in your veins, I just... well. :And you've just sort of... always found things easier than I have. I may not let it show, but I worry. A lot. About everything. I pretend I'm not, but I do. But you... you don't look like you're covering anything up, or pretending. You just don't seem to worry at all. You're so carefree, and I envy that... :You just have this natural confidence, whereas mine's a mask that's a chore to wear... A lot of planning and concentration goes into keeping up what you do without thought. :Everyone's always liked you more too, for some reason. They always talked to you when we were together, rather than me, and you got along with them too, all friendly-like, whereas they seemed ill at ease around me. 'Too intense', I am, I've heard people say. Whatever that even means. :I think things just... come easier to you, mate. Like you've been dealt a better hand, your 'Luck' stat is higher, that kind of thing. And I'm jealous of that. :So there. I said it. I said it wasn't worth mentioning. So, uh... don't worry about it. Really. Don't. Forget I even said anything, even. I don't want you worried; it'd ruin what I'm jealous of, after all! Locations Locations/events not listed below ;Deugan :Let's go, Mardek. Dragon's Lair/Anywhere during Fallen Star quest ;Deugan :We're adventuring, Mardek! Goznor, after Dragon's Lair quest ;Deugan :Let's go home, Mardek. Anywhere in Chapter 1 after Crash Site events ;Deugan :Are you alright, Mardek? I hope you are... Goznor (chapter 2) ;Deugan :It's always nice to be home, eh, mate? No matter how far we adventure away from it, it'll always have this pleasant feeling of familiarity for me, and I think I'll always be glad to come back to rest every so often. ;Mardek :Well, me too! ;Deugan :Let's make a point, then, of coming back after every mission. I'm sure our parents would appreciate it. Goznor Sewers (chapter 2) ;Deugan :This place doesn't half reek, eh Mardek? I don't remember it smelling this bad when we were little. Gem Mine (during quest) ;Deugan :C'mon, mate! No time for chatting. We've got to sort out this bandit problem quickly, if we want to become Guards. A good Guard does his job efficiently, right? That's what Jacques taught us. Gem Mine (after quest) ;Deugan :I never really noticed back when we were in here before just how beautiful these crystals are... Lake Qur (underwater) ;Deugan :We're... underwater... Walking on the bottom of a lake, yet we can breathe. We never even came up with this as an idea back when we used to write our own adventures! Truly, truth is stranger than fiction ever can be! Canonia ;Deugan :This place has such a different FEEL to Goznor. It seems like it's sunset or something, even though it's not; everything's just a little darker. Sleepier. Quieter. :I think I rather like it. Canonia Woods ;Deugan :Sorry, but can we hurry up in here? There are these strange burr things that keep getting caught on my pants, and some kind of pollen floating around in the air that's irritating my aah-...aah-... :ACHOO!! :Sorry. Tainted Grotto ;Deugan :Urp... The air in here is making me nauseous. How about you, mate? ;Mardek :Well, I think I know what you mean... ;Deugan :I'll be glad to be out of here, that's for sure. :Still... Good adventurers must be hardy! Good Guards, too. I'll just try to ignore it. Goznor (during invasion) ;Deugan :Oh no! This is really bad! The walking dead all over our lovely home town! :At least it looks like everyone's locked safely in their houses... Goznor Sewers (during quest) ;Deugan :This place doesn't half reek, eh Mardek? I don't remember it smelling this bad when we were little. Must be the zombies, I s'pose. Catacombs ;Deugan :I don't feel comfortable being around so many... DEAD people... It's really creepy. Why do all these dungeons that we go into have to be objectionable in some way or another? :Still, it's so exciting going to all these places that most people will never set foot in! Canonia (during invasion) ;Deugan :Zombies...!! We've got to help, Mardek! Trilobite Cave ;Deugan :This reminds me of the times we found those fossils in the rocks of caves, Mardek. Oh, the endless speculation we had about what the creatures must have looked like in life! Cambria ;Deugan :Ooh, there's a VILLAGE down here! How weird! And exciting and stuff too! Moric's Battleship ;Deugan :This place is so... I don't even know what to think of it! It seems to be made of *metal*, of all things, but like some big floating building? There's so much that I don't understand, but crave to! :I'd love to thoroughly explore this place, every nook and cranny, and try to understand everything about it. But we've got to hurry, don't we? Aww... Category:P-Dialogue Archives